


Two Birds

by jupiterscent



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Denial, Doubt, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, staying up late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: When a child is born, they are born with a mark. A name, on their wrist.
That name is the name of their soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this fic from my wattpad because I thought maybe others would like to read this!!  
> It's not the best but I do like it quite a bit so enjoy!!

When a child is born, they are born with a mark on their wrist. A name. That name is the name of their soulmate. Who they're supposed to end up with.

Throughout time people had been finding their soulmates, marrying, and dying together. But as time got older, many people started finding people who _weren't_ their soulmate.

Samuel Seabury was born 1996, in Connecticut, U.S.A.

He was mostly a quiet, only speaking out when he _strongly_ disagreed with a topic.

Most times the topic was that you _had_ to be with your soulmate. He disagreed completely. He had always thought that people's lives shouldn't be ruled by a mark on their arm.

If their heart wants something, they should take it. A mark had nothing to do with eternal love. He thought it was a way of brainwashing people into thinking that they _had_ to be with a certain person.

But he didn't think that _at all_ when he met his soulmate.

Seabury had been born with the name George. It angered him because there are _God knows_ how many people with that name in the world.

But when he had found him, it felt like fate. Like there was some sort of magnetic pull, forcing him to be with him.

So he was with him. He dated George, or _King George,_ as he'd say.

To be honest with himself, Seabury wasn't completely happy with the relationship, being too scared to break it off.

George was threatening, to say the least. Getting angry if he didn't get his way, and yelling till his lungs gave out.

And it scared poor Seabury. It really did.

Luckily he had decided not to move in with George yet.

Currently he lived with his roommate in an apartment. His roommate's name was John Laurens, a small, freckle boy with golden brown hair and matching colour eyes.

Though they would always say they despised each other, they didn't. They had a very close bond and cared about each other a lot.

So whenever Seabury would come home upset due to George being an absolute douche bag, Laurens would be worried.

"Hey, Sam, are you okay?"

"No," he sighed, "George got mad at me for who knows why, and I have to be at work soon."

"Hey, how about I make tea to relax you and then you can go to work? I'll come with you if you need."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. I'll be okay."

Laurens sighed softly, but nodded his head, "Alright. If you need to talk, I'm here."

Seabury smiled softly and nodded his head as he got up to head off to work. He worked at a small coffee place downtown.

It wasn't too busy, but it wasn't _not_ busy. It was neutral, which Seabury loved. He got the same people, so he basically had remembered all their names and life stories.

As Seabury got behind the counter, a face he hadn't seen before came into the shop. This was threatening to him, since he wasn't that good with new people.

The person had dark brown hair, and the same colour eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some fancy looking jeans, just with some sneakers.

The man came up to the counter and looked Seabury in the eye.

"Hey, could I have a latte?"

The mans voice was slightly deep, but not too deep. It was nice.

"Yes, okay, and uh- who will that be for?"

The man smirked slightly, "Charles Lee."

Seabury nodded and wrote down the order to give to one of the workers.

He didn't know what it was about that guy, Charles Les, but he just made him nervous.

As the coffee was finished, Seabury called out.

"One Latte for Charles Lee!"

Lee walked up to the counter and paid for the coffee, and then took it and proceeded to walk out.

When Seabury checked the money he saw a small note, that was folded equally in quarters.

As he unfolded it, he read it. It had Charles Lee's number and some text saying _call me._

Seabury stuffed the note into his pocket, his face turning a dark shade of red.

_He had a boyfriend, this was wrong_ he thought.

He felt like he was going to get yelled at by George for just getting that note.

And as he thought that, anxiety rushed through his body. He _hated_ being yelled at.

Seabury sighed softly and continued his job. He wasn't going to get yelled at because George didn't _know._ And Seabury didn't write that note either. He didn't do anything wrong.

But yet, he couldn't stop wondering what name the boy had on his wrist. Maybe it was him? Or some other lucky person.

Either way, he couldn't get those eyes out of his sight. They were mesmerising. They were brown but not really.

He shook his head violently.

_No._

_Stop._

But he couldn't.


End file.
